


I'll be coming right back home to you

by Skatergirl29



Category: Holby City
Genre: Anger, Caring, Depression, Kissing, Life Changing Injury, Lofty comes back, M/M, Major surgery, Memories, Paramedic Lofty, Romantic date, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, moving back in together, proposing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Set at the end of the episode after Dom had his life saving surgery.Dom's upset and angry at the outcome of his surgery, so he announces that he's going to sue the hospital. As night falls Dom is just about to settle down for another uncomfortable night on the ward when he gets a surprise visitor, who makes him feel loved again.
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I'll be coming right back home to you

Dom's POV:

After I'd announced that I was going to sue the hospital for everything they had, everyone had left me alone I laid in my hospital bed looking through old pictures on my phone and then I came across one of me and Lofty. Tears fell down my cheeks as it hit me just how much I missed him, I never wanted him to leave in the first place and right now I just wish he was here with me. I placed my phone on my bedside table and rolled over onto my right side and just as I was about to drift off to sleep I heard voices at the main desk I rolled my eyes thinking it was probably night staff gossiping about me and then I heard someone knock on my room door I choked on my tears and said 'Whatever it is just get lost I don't want to talk to anyone, so please just go away'.

I heard the door close again and then I heard a very familiar voice say 'Please don't send me away' I sat up a little bit too quickly as a dull pain shot through my stomach but that all faded when I saw Lofty stood near my bed, I pushed the blanket and sheet off me and slowly stood up before taking a couple of steps towards him and reaching out I flung my arms around him and said 'I can't believe your here Lofty, I've missed you so much'. Lofty smiled and placed his bags down on the chair before saying 'I've missed you as-well, when I heard you'd been in a car accident I got the first train here I was so worried. Truth be told I've never stopped thinking about you Dom', I sat back down on the bed and said 'So why didn't you come back sooner'. 

Lofty's POV:

I sat down beside Dom on the bed and said 'After everything that happened with Isaac and then loosing the baby I just needed to get away from here for a while, and I'm sorry because I know you never wanted me to leave. But I'm back now for good', Dom's face lit up with that beautiful smile that I loved about him and he said 'Your coming back to Keller, good you can take over my care', I grabbed one of the bags off the chair and opened it before pulling out a Paramedic uniform I looked at Dom and said 'Whilst I was away I got a job at the ambulance control centre, I'd just started as a paramedic when I heard about you. So I transferred to the ambulance unit at Holby'. 

Dom smiled and said 'I'm really happy for you Lofty, just promise me you'll be careful out there' I nodded and said 'Of course I will, you know me Dom I'm always careful' me and Dom looked at each-other before bursting into fits of laughter as we remembered all the times where I'd hurt myself or been clumsy. 

As the night went on myself and Dom sat on his bed talking and catching up, I gently took Dom's left hand and said 'So when are you being discharged' Dom looked at me and said 'Fingers crossed Tomorrow but they said I shouldn't be on my own as I'll be in pain for a while', I nodded and said 'I was going to say why don't you move back in with me I can help look after you'. Dom smiled back at me and said 'That's really kind Lofty, but things are going to be abit complicated what with me sueing the hospital' I looked at Dom and said 'What why are you sueing the hospital' Dom pointed down to his stoma and said 'I woke up with this f*cking hold in my stomach, they didn't even consult with me they just went ahead and did it. And now my life is going to change'. 

I took Dom's hands in mine and said 'Dom I know having a stoma must be incredibly scary but it's not going to change your life completely, because I'm here and I'm going to help you. I understand that you would have been angry when you found out, but sueing the hospital isn't the answer Dom'. 

Dom's POV:

I reached over and pressed my call bell a young female nurse came in and said 'Is everything ok Mr Copeland' I nodded and said 'Yes fine, is Serena Campbell still here' the nurse nodded and said 'She is yes would you like to see her' I nodded and the nurse went off to fetch Serena. A couple of minutes later Serena walked in and said 'I was told you wanted to see me Dom, what's up' I smiled and said 'I've decided I no longer wish to sue the hospital' Serena nodded and said 'Can I ask what changed your mind'. 

I smiled and said 'Well it was more of a case of who changed my mind' Serena looked a little confused until Lofty walked into the room I smiled and said 'You have Lofty to thank for changing my mind', Serena hugged Lofty and said 'Lofty it's wonderful to have you back, and thank you'.

As it got to midnight myself and Lofty curled up in bed together watching a film, out of the corner of my eye I saw something shiny around his neck I turned to look and saw a silver chain with the engagement ring I'd given him, he kissed my forehead and said 'I never take it off' I reached down my top and pulled out the chain with the engagement ring he'd given me and said 'I never take mine off either'. Myself and Lofty leaned in until our lips were inches away I whispered 'Kiss me' Lofty smiled and said 'Ask me nicely' I smiled back and said 'Kiss me please'. 

Lofty placed his right hand on my right cheek and kissed me passionately on the lips, and for the first time in ages I felt my heart slowly start to mend.


End file.
